


Космическое приключение капитана Кирка

by whisky_soda



Category: Star Trek Rebut, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды история пошла по другому пути развития, и история капитана Кирка началась немного иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Космическое приключение капитана Кирка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на "Star Trek Reverse 2"  
> Арт и заявка авторства melmoth (http://www.diary.ru/member/?3033708)  
> Заявка: Космический пират Кирк вместе со своим постоянным спутником арманоидом Споком вписываются в очередное приключение и попадают на таинственную вымершую планету Вулкан. Тайны погибшей вулканской цивилизации и арманоида Спока на усмотрение автора (как и возможное возвращение Споку его тела), что касается отношений, то хотелось бы юста и непонимания своих чувств-с к роботу со стороны Кирка, тщательно скрываемых эмоций Спока – переживаний по поводу того, что он не человек и его ревности к увлечениями Кирка.   
> P.S. Если кто-нибудь заинтересовался, но не в курсе сабжа, смотреть надо экранизацию манги 1982 года (Space Adventure Cobra TV, 31 серия).  
> Арт: 
> 
> Примечания: АУ относительно канона ТОСа, присутствуют незначительные отсылки к серии "The Menagerie", а также к книге Диане Кэри "Последняя граница"  
> Pike - в переводе с англ. щука, судак. Второе значение - копье. В название бара Пайка была обыграна фамилия персонажа.

— Джимми, мальчик мой, и на кой черт тебе туда приспичило? — вертя и разглядывая на свету чистый стакан, хитро усмехнулся бармен.  
За последним посетителем автоматически защелкнулись двери. Разгоняя запах алкоголя, еды и пота, в тишине сильнее зажужжала вентиляция. Боковые панели, замаскированные под старые киноафиши, разъехались в стороны, выпуская роботов-уборщиков. Лампы мигнули, переходя в режим стандартного освещения.   
Кочующий бар "Щучий сын" закрылся.  
— Я на мели, — молодой человек, еще не перешагнувший тридцатилетний рубеж, пожал плечами и сильнее распластался на стойке, прижавшись начавшей опухать щекой к прохладной темной поверхности.  
— Побрякушки можно и с Ориона перекупить, потом перепродать. Спрос всегда есть. А тебе выйдет дешевле, — бармен щелкнул ногтем по стеклу, прислушался к короткому "бзынь" и убрал стакан под стойку.   
— Побрякушки с Ориона есть на каждом углу этой дыры, — Джим тяжело вздохнул. — Дешевка, — он поморщился. — Даже ты используешь стаканы из настоящего стекла, а ведь мог бы сэкономить, — он протяжно вздохнул и сосредоточенно засопел, пытаясь дотронуться языком до задних зубов (то ли челюсть после драки просто ныла, то ли заехали ему знатно и выбили зуб).  
— В моем деле, как и на жизни, нельзя экономить, Джимми, — бармен покачал головой, цокнул языком и расплылся в улыбке, обнажая якобы металлические клыки — вкусовые имплантаты. Над стойкой, раскрыв пасть в вечном оскале, замерло чучело — по слухам — той самой рыбы, которую давным-давно поймал предок Криса. Легенда гласила, что предок убил чудовищно огромную щуку с помощью самодельного копья. "Поэтому, сынок, с Пайками шутки плохи", — сверкая дорогостоящими имплантатами, каждый раз выдавал свою фирменную ухмылку в конце рассказа Крис. Посетители — новички и завсегдатаи — с уважением молчали и не раз отмечали, как иногда похож щучий оскал на недобрую ухмылку бармена. И это была одна из причин популярности кочующего бара. Качественный, редкий и не всегда законный (хотя это зависело от места парковки) алкоголь был следующим в очереди причин значительной выручки.  
— А если я найду какую-нибудь раритетную игрушку, — мечтательно протянул Джим, — то смогу подлатать свою птичку.  
— И поэтому просто жизненно необходимо умереть, но попасть на Вулкан, — бармен оперся руками о стойку. — Джимми, ты мне почти как сын, я знаю твоего отца со школьной скамьи, чем тебя не устраивает та же Пенелопа…  
— Этот проходной двор для туристов? — Джим фыркнул. — Нет, Вулкан вот это дело. Никто ведь так и не исследовал планету.  
— И как ты думаешь, почему?   
— Вот только без курса школьной истории, — отмахнулся Джим, он оперся на локти, приподнялся над стойкой и расплылся в довольной улыбке. Отчего синяк "размазался" по скуле, придавая хулиганский вид, который так нравился галактическим красавицам. Крис покачал головой:  
— Ты бы еще на Таллос собрался.  
— А зачем? — удивленно пожал плечами Джим. — Там же просто карантин от нашего, — он закатил глаза, изображая кавычки пальцами, — тлетворного влияния на местную культуру. Только цену себе набивают. А если на Вулкане окажутся несметные сокровища, то я и вовсе смогу заказать у тебя парочку фирменных блюд, угостить всех выпивкой и купить себе новую модель арманоида. Ты видел последние разработки? Мне Боунз показывал. Это же чудо техники! Это не какие-то роботы-помощники.  
— Но-но, — хмыкнул Крис, погрозив пальцем. Он выразительно посмотрел за спину Джима и вздохнул.  
Кирк обернулся: немного неуклюже, прихрамывая на одну конечность, из подсобки вышел арманоид. Самый настоящий арманоид, не робот (нелепое скопление геометрических фигур), а достоверная «железная» копия человека. Джим присвистнул:  
— Это какая модель, старый черт?  
— Без понятия, — пожал плечами бармен. — Его собрал Боунз. Ты же знаешь, как он одержим стариной. Откопал какие-то детали на очередной галактической свалке, собрал, но без подходящей матрицы этот арманоид все равно что кусок бестолкового металла. В конце концов, Боунз просто отдал мне его за хорошую бутылку ромуланского эля. Вот и вся история.  
— А уши... — Джим иронично приподнял бровь. — Странное у Боунза чувство юмора. Как думаешь, если я добуду пару бутылок ромуланского эля, док соберет мне вот что-нибудь этакое, — он взмахнул рукой, указывая на арманоида.  
— Я думаю, мой мальчик, ты можешь забрать его себе. С твоим кармическим везением напарник тебе не помешает, — Крис задумчиво нахмурился, наблюдая, как арманоид протирает столы, слишком сильно вдавливая губку в поверхность. — По меньшей мере, он сможет прикрыть тебя от лазеров.  
— Везение, говоришь, — Джим похлопал себя по карманам и выудил черный чип, причину расплывающегося во всю щеку синяка. Крис покачал головой, взъерошил и без того стоящие дыбом волосы Кирка и, словно волшебник, достал из-под стойки пакет со льдом.  
— Кармическое, — авторитетно кивнул он.

Джим вышел из бара через черный вход.   
Он засунул руки в карманы и, поморщившись (в назидательных целях Пайк отказался дать для синяков что-либо, кроме пакета со льдом), счастливо улыбнулся прозрачному куполу ангара. Тот был призван взывать к чувствам звездолетчиков, рождать в их душах романтику, но на деле вызывал только тошноту и головокружение. И все же Джим улыбался. После пары пируэтов на своей верной птичке бесконечность вселенной не могла вызвать ни тошноту, ни надавить на психику — только восхищение и скребущее чувство: целой жизни не хватит, чтобы побывать везде.  
Джим осторожно дотронулся пальцем до припрятанной в кармане матрице личности. Ему опять повезло: он выиграл невероятно дорогую и достаточно редкую в масштабах Вселенной вещицу. Выиграл в шахматы, в старые земные голографические шахматы. И поделом этой странной, залившейся элем по самые уши компании самых настоящих пиратских рож. Такая ценная вещица должна быть в руках того, кто знает, как с ней обращаться, справедливо полагал Джим. Он обернулся. Арманоид молча стоял за его спиной, ожидая простых приказаний, понятных элементарной схеме сознания.  
— Какое у тебя серийное имя, дружище? — весело спросил Кирк.  
Арманоид нерешительно поднял руку с все еще зажатой в ней губкой и застыл – будто раздумывая, был ли это приказ об уборке. Джим вздохнул, потер тыльной стороной ладони лоб:  
— Слишком сложный вопрос для тебя. Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда получишь матрицу в свои блоки памяти. А пока, — он качнулся с пятки на носок, — за углом нас поджидает славная гангстерская компания. Повеселимся?

Неделю спустя

О путешествиях между звезд Джеймс Кирк грезил, сколько себя помнил. В детстве ему снилось, что он ходит по Млечному Пути на руках и зовет отца, чтобы тот обернулся и посмотрел. А отец улетал в космос. И Джим тоже стремился туда. Он записался в Академию Звездного Флота, выдержал вступительный экзамен…  
— И что потом? — вежливо прервал молчание арманоид. У него был ровный и спокойный голос. Джим уже неделю бился над голосовыми модуляциями, проверял наличие банка данных об эмоциях и интонациях, хмуро вертел в руках матрицу личности. А потом Боунз в ответ на его монолог «Доктор Франкенштейн, кого вы создали?» сказал «Очаровательно», и Джим махнул рукой.  
— Я завалил «Кобаяши Мару». Считается, что этот выпускной тест, определяющий способность капитанов принять смерть и безвыходную ситуацию, — Кирк почесал затылок отверткой и вновь склонился над рукой арманоида. В последней заварушке того облили какой-то гадостью, вызывающей коррозию даже у самых стойких металлов. Гадость арманоид собрал в стеклянный стакан, утащенный у Пайка, и унес в свой угол.  
Джим аккуратно снял защитную панель и принялся проверять провода и схемы. Он в который раз подумал, что Боунз страдает паранойей, дальтонизмом или странным чувством юмора — провода были исключительно зеленого цвета.  
— Через год у меня будет еще одна попытка пройти его, — пожал плечами Джим.   
— Год?  
— По попытке в год, таковы правила, — он повертел руку арманоида, сверяясь с данными трикодера, поддел пальцем провод. — Все чисто, — констатировал Кирк, — пострадал только внешне.  
— Как я уже говорил, не стоит беспокоиться. Я знаю, когда моей конструкции нанесен урон, — в голосе послышались самодовольные нотки.   
Джим скептически посмотрел на арманоида.  
— Все равно не мешало проверить, — упрямо заявил он и уселся рядом, обозревая разведенный в панике от вида шипящей и исходящей паром руки арманоида бардак. — Тогда мы можем заняться чем-нибудь полезным, — он хлопнул себя по коленям. — Например, выбрать тебе имя.  
Арманоид замер на мгновение и вновь потянулся к отсоединенной руке. Он методично собирал разобранные для проверки части.  
— В прошлый раз, — Джим резко встал, стащил с капитанского кресла падд и вновь уселся на пол рядом с арманоидом, — мы остановились на букве «И», — он активировал программу межгалактического справочника по именам. 

Уже неделю каждый вечер Джим открывал справочник и вдумчиво зачитывал имена вслух по порядку. Иногда, когда ни один из вариантов ему не нравился, он читал без особого энтузиазма, словно считал овец перед сном. Иногда читал выразительно, после чего внимательно смотрел на арманоида, ожидая его реакции. Иногда он мог открыть справочник от скуки, увидеть понравившееся имя и тут же ринуться к безымянному помощнику. Иногда Джим просто спрашивал, как могут жить люди и не-люди с такими именами. Арманоид вежливо молчал.  
— Итак, буква «И», — откашлялся Кирк, усевшись в позу лотоса. В наступившей тишине раздался щелчок — арманоид подсоединил руку к туловищу. Отмечая беспорядок и составляя протокол необходимых действий для его устранения, он осмотрел мостик. 

Мостиком эту небольшую кабину управления, рассчитанную от силы на трех взрослых особей, называл Кирк. Арманоид принял это как данность этой реальности и не стал спорить, приводя в качестве аргументов данные по устройству межгалактических кораблей, пассажирских лайнеров, грузоперевозчиков и других видов транспорта из базы. Джеймс Кирк в принципе нелогично относился к кораблю, на котором летал. Он его любил. Он это сам сказал. И арманоид тут же занес в свой банк памяти отдельную спецификацию, состоящую из долгих взглядов, поглаживаний панелей, упорного нежелания демонтировать старую конструкцию и приобрести новую, усовершенствованную модель лайнера. Туда же ушел отказ капитана отдавать управление автоматике и его маниакальная черта при любой попытке пиратов разного рода захватить корабль тянуться к кнопке самоликвидации — подобных ситуаций было по три на неделе.  
Отведя один канал для прослушивания вечернего зачитывания имен, арманоид подсоединился к панели управления и ввел код доступа к Библиотеке имени Млечного Пути. Он продолжал загружать информацию о событиях, случившихся с того времени, как его матрица была деактивирована.   
Обычные часы на корабле.

Джеймса Кирка разбудил свисток связи. Он подскочил, успев вовремя подхватить падд, провел ладонью по лицу и всмотрелся в данные о вызове. Стандартный шифрованный код. Почти обезличенный. Почти опасный. И до боли знакомый.  
— Старый черт, — голос ото сна был хриплым. Джим откашлялся и поерзал, удобно устраиваясь в кресле. Он заснул тут же на мостике — вполне возможно, что во время чтения. Кирк покосился на соседнее кресло: не подавая признаков активности (возможно, ушел в изучение баз) арманоид сидел рядом.  
— Джим, — через помехи (первый признак шифровки канала связи, который распознают даже новички) пробивалось изображение Пайка. Кирк нахмурился — тот выглядел достаточно уставшим.  
— Что случилось? Семья?  
— Нет, Джим, с ними все в порядке. А вот на тебя объявлена охота, если ты еще не в курсе.  
— Я популярный парень в этих краях, — хмыкнул Кирк. — Постреляли на неделе.  
— Это серьезные ребята. Те самые, у которых ты выиграл матрицу. Они хотят вернуть ее обратно, — в отличие от изображения голос Пайка идеально проходил через защитный код. Кирк провел рукой по шее, физически ощущая беспокойство старого друга семьи. — Я обещал твоим родителям, что их сын будет под моим присмотром осваивать космическое дело в ожидании второй попытки, а не носиться подобно пирату по Галактике.  
— Я помню, Крис, я помню. Я обещаю быть осторожным. Передай им это.  
— Позвони сам.   
— Ты зануда, — улыбнулся Джим своему крестному отцу. — Кто эти ребята?  
— Вайкен с его ребятами. Они заправляют за границами Ориона. Работорговля, алкоголь, наркотики, заказные убийства.  
Джим кивнул, сцепив руки в замок:  
— Значит, это были его ребята.  
— Да, и они провалили свое задание, проиграв матрицу тебе. Ох, сынок, иногда я думаю, что ты способен обыграть труп, ференги или робота.  
Джим довольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Я буду осторожен, обещаю, — сказал он.  
Пайк выразительно на него посмотрел.  
— За твою голову назначена цена. За руки, ноги и тело в одном мешке — тоже.  
— Что ценного именно в этой матрице? Я понимаю, штука дорогая, но со связями Вайкена в пиратской гильдии и с его-то деньгами не ему беспокоиться о такой потере. Максимум, что он должен сделать, — наказать подчиненных. Для создания новой матрицы нужны только личность да деньги.  
— Не знаю, — Пайк вздохнул. — Вайкен всегда был принципиальным типом. Возможно, это показательная демонстрация его собственнического инстинкта.  
Кирк покосился на арманоида.  
— Ценные сведения? — он запустил пятерню в волосы и рассеянно улыбнулся.  
— И держись подальше от Вулкана, в принципе уйди на дно. Можешь вернуться ко мне. Я вышлю координаты следующей стоянки.  
— О, нет-нет-нет. Спасибо, Крис, но я не собираюсь позволять этим ребятам портить мои планы. Не веди себя как старая нянька.  
— Иногда я думаю, что я и есть нянька. И мне хочется хорошенько врезать твоему отцу. Будь осторожен. Конец связи.  
Экран потух. Кирк откинулся в кресле и закинул ноги на панель управления, сложив руки в замок.   
О Вайкене с его гильдией он услышал в первый раз еще будучи кадетом Академии. У этого типа была опасная репутация: он умудрился приструнить, подчинить себе всех пиратов, до которых смог дотянуться, и за пару лет создал мощную организацию чуть ли не с уставом и собственным кодексом чести. Были, разумеется, и несогласные, но их либо уничтожали, либо им приходилось жить в постоянном страхе перед гильдией, прятаться и скрываться.  
— В ранге самых опасных преступников Млечного Пути Вайкен занимает пятнадцатое место, — неожиданно произнес арманоид.  
— Ты все слышал, — расплылся в улыбке Джим. — И что думаешь? — он щелкнул по подлокотнику, открывая тайник с заветной сигарой. Не то, чтобы Джеймс Кирк был заядлым курильщиком, но это помогало сосредоточиться. К тому же, и Боунз назвал это идиотским каламбуром, эта сигарета не раз и не два спасла ему жизнь.  
— Я не считаю, данные, хранящиеся в моей матрице, равноценными твоей жизни, — после некоторого молчания ответил арманоид.  
— Вайкен думает иначе, — Джим вздохнул.  
— Я проверю каналы переговоров, — и Кирку показалось, что голос арманоида стал задумчивым. Он думал, что если закрыть глаза, то вполне можно себе представить, что арманоид двигается при речи, смотрит на собеседника, а не ведет себя как железная кукла. Джим вздохнул.  
— Надо вычислить, где в последний раз видели членов гильдии, — продолжил арманоид. Он пошевелил пальцами, все еще подсоединенными через контакты к главной панели управления. — Я бы мог просчитать их движение, и мы бы никогда не пересеклись с ними.  
— Дружище, — Джим хлопнул его по плечу и поморщился от удара, но руку не отдернул: металл был теплым. — Это не мой метод. Надо выяснить, что такого ценного для них есть в твоей матрице.   
Джим расплылся в привычной улыбке, обычно открывающей многие двери, и отвернулся. Ему показалось, что арманоид вздохнул.   
Не более чем обман восприятия.

Говорят, со стороны процесс появления корабля из подпространства похож на плевок Вселенной. Она не терпит в своих глубинах ничего лишнего и каждый раз, с удовольствием, дает пинок под варп-гондолы разрывающим ее материю летающим гробам, как говорит Боунз. По этому поводу есть баллады, пара научных теорий и целая религиозная школа. Джим с тоской посмотрел в обзорный экран. Третий день они, как привязанные, болтались на орбите какого-то астероида, словно куски льда в миксере Пайка. Третий абсолютно бессмысленный день, пока арманоид искал следы гильдии Вайкена. За это время они едва дошли до следующей буквы — слишком много имен в этом мире начиналось на «И».  
Джим с тоской посмотрел на арманоида — единственного, кто был занят делом. Кирк зевнул, вздохнул, попытался сесть по-другому, снова зевнул и дернулся, заметил, что арманоид повернулся к нему.  
— Что-то нашел?  
— Только одно сообщение, — спокойно ответил тот. — На бар Кристофера Пайка напали.  
Говорят, со стороны процесс появления корабля из подпространства похож на плевок Вселенной. Вбивая, как сумасшедший, координаты в панель управления, Джим пытался размеренно дышать. Он до крови закусил губу, мечтая о телепортации на дальние расстояния, о том, чтобы Вселенная вышвырнула их с орбиты этого забытого всеми астероида и бросила к порогу кочующего бара «Щучий сын».   
Корабль дернулся — на две минуты быстрее активировалась варп-катушка и основные реле. Кирк повернул голову: арманоид стащил защитные «перчатки с рук» и оголенными контактами подключился к системам управления.  
— Так будет эффективнее, — заметил он.   
Джим кивнул. Он сжал пальцы в кулак, стараясь не выводить барабанную дробь. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, понимая, что сейчас абсолютно бесполезен для управления корабля — все сделает арманоид. Вздохнул и вновь уставился в поток данных внешних сканеров. Он не мог сидеть без дела.  
— Почему тебе дорог этот человек?   
Арманоид сидел прямо. Он не выглядел ни напряженным, ни задумавшимся. Он был как кусок металла с единственным едва обозначенным выражением на лице. Кирк понял, что почему-то не никогда особо не разглядывал арманоида. А тот определенно был похож… на рыцаря из древних легенд. Вполне в духе Боунза сотворить нечто в латах и шлеме с забралом. Джим закрыл лицо руками. Боунз всегда был романтиком.  
— Он моя семья. Расчетное время прибытия?  
— На максимальном варпе двенадцать часов.  
Джим застонал.  
— Связь?  
— Отсутствует.  
— Я проверю, можно ли выжать из детки больше, чем максимальная скорость, — Джим выскочил из кресла и влетел в переборку.  
Говорят, Вселенная выплевывает корабли, разрывающие ее материю. Но из подпространственного прыжка их выбили фотонные торпеды Вайкена. Чья хищная птица, расправляя крылья, красовалась перед носом их корабля.  
— Сукин ты сын, — хватаясь за переборку и отплевываясь кровью, Джим попытался встать.  
— Управление на мне, — будничным тоном заметил арманоид. — Держись, — и увел корабль в пике.  
Последним, что запомнил Джим, была пара заплаток, поставленных на скорую руку, на запасной панели связи. По серым краям скопилась пыль: Джим так и не заменил их.

Джордж Кирк был гордостью семьи. Некрасавец, с веснушками, рассыпанными по носу и темно-рыжими волосами, наравне со своим лучшим другом, Кристофером Пайком, он был одним из первых выпускников Академии Звездного Флота, одним из избранных среди людей для программы космического освоения. Получив выпускной диплом и первое назначение, он уже стал героем и самоубийцей. Потому что корабли защитного класса только-только начали проходить первые испытания. Потому что до этого космос был привилегией высшей касты, которая не нуждалась в защите от радиации, кислороде и иногда даже еде. Но Вселенная была слишком большой, и рук не хватало. И для лучших из лучших начали создавать корабли нового класса. С удобствами, фильтрацией кислорода и репликаторами.  
Джеймс Кирк мечтал пойти по отцовским стопам. Но сейчас перед его глазами стояла только панель управления с потухшим сигналом связи с атакованными кораблями. Тест «Кобаяши Мару» был провален.  
— Джим? — кто-то знакомо вздохнул.  
Кирк что-то замычал.  
— Отдыхай, Джим.  
И на лоб положили знакомый по ощущениям пакет со льдом.

Он очнулся в своей каюте — месте, где могла бы с легкостью развиться клаустрофобия. Джим открыл глаза. Свет арманоид не стал включать.  
— Мне он не нужен, — спокойно ответил тот, будто прочитав мысли. — По показаниям, у тебя легкое сотрясение мозга и несколько ушибов.  
— О, — Джим хмыкнул. Губы неприятно саднило — скорее всего, умудрился прикусить.  
— Через час мы будем на месте.  
— Вайкен?  
— У него отвратительные пилоты, — и Джиму снова показалось, что голос арманоида обрел интонации. Мог ли арманоид быть раздосадованным?  
— Потому что умные не встали под его крыло.  
— Вайкен пытался завербовать и тебя, — и это не было вопросом.  
— Было дело, — Джим вздохнул и пошевелил пальцами рук и ног. Постепенно, будто тоже пробуждаясь, на него накатывала боль. Это было приятное ощущение — значит, живой.  
— Связи с баром нет.  
Джим закрыл глаза.  
— Читать при сотрясении мозга тебе нельзя, — продолжил арманоид. — Следующая буква «К».

Кристофер Пайк никому не рассказал, почему ушел из Звездного Флота. Просто однажды он вернулся с исследовательской миссии, подал рапорт об отставке и купил билет до Айовы. Он промаялся на Земле два года: купил ферму, выращивал овощи, возился с крестниками и каждую неделю ездил в Лондон — смотреть на старт кораблей. Однажды он взял Джима с собой. Его старый друг тайком провел их на верфи.   
— Его зовут «Энтерпрайз», сынок, — Крис похлопал Джеймса по ноге. Тот сидел у него на шее и от впечатления до боли вцепился ему в волосы. Пайк только рассмеялся. — Однажды он будет твоим.  
В следующую свою поездку в Лондон Кристофер отправился один. После этого он больше никогда не возвращался на Землю.

Джим всматривался в показания внешних сканеров — они заходились в истошных воплях от радиационных помех.  
— Будь живым, старый черт. Только будь живым, — шипел под нос Кирк, натягивая скафандр.  
— Телепортация при таком фоне опасна, Джеймс, — арманоид спокойно наблюдал за его приготовлениями.  
— К черту! Активируй!  
Арманоид на секунду застыл над панелью управления, а потом ввел команду.

«Щучий бар» был открыт — вечер в самом разгаре: шум, гам, музыка, сверкающие старые киноафиши и довольная подвыпившая толпа. По залу шустро на колесах передвигались одноногие роботы-официанты. За стойкой Крис, прервав с кем-то беседу, удивленно смотрел на него.  
— Сукин ты сын, — чертыхнулся Кирк. Он физически чувствовал, как его птичка разворачивается и разрывает материю Вселенной. Чтобы потом та ее где-нибудь в отместку выплюнула. Словно косточку из фруктового плода.  
Джим закрыл глаза. Его тошнило.

— Я его на запчасти разберу, — Кирк вводил привычные параметры для запуска фотонных торпед.  
— Потом же раскаешься и будешь просить Боунза собрать обратно, — хмыкнул Пайк, выстраивая свою линейку данных.  
Ведение боя было похожим на игру в две руки: Джеймс пилотировал, Крис отстреливался, следя, чтобы не попасть своими же торпедами по себе.  
По пятам их преследовали корабли Вайкена — штук пять, не больше.  
— Скупердяй, — расплылся в щучьем оскале Кристофер, — для моей красотки это раз плюнуть.  
И «Афродита» ушла в очередное пике. Они преследовали арманоида. Их преследовал Вайкен. Старые-добрые кошки-мышки.  
Они нырнули через брюхо одной из Птиц — и предназначенная им торпеда разнесла корабль.  
— Но Вайкену не откажешь в уме, оружие он выбирать умеет.  
— Нет, ну какого черта, — орал через шум и вой систем Кирк. Он крутанул корабль и ушел в вираж. Панели жалобно заскрипели.  
— Кто его знает, что в матрице прописано, — Пайк перенаправил торпеды. — Но, кажется, ваши цели совпадают.  
— Да неужели?   
— Сканеры, — кивнул Крис. — Его тоже, наверное, за побрякушками понесло на Вулкан. Боже, я там не был уже вечность, — и последние торпеды разнесли двигатель главного корабля Вайкена. Серая Хищная Птица неуклюже перевернулась, выставив свое брюхо, и вошла в дрейф.  
— Ты был на Вулкане?   
Крис кивнул и перехватил пилотирования, вбивая в навигационную панель координаты, которые он вряд ли сможет забыть.

Планета Вулкан не была запрещена к посещению, никогда не находилась под карантином. Она просто считалась непригодной к жизни и терраформированию. Абсолютно невыгодный с точки зрения экономики проект. Бермудский космический треугольник с прорехами в подпространстве, зашкаливающем уровнем радиации и постоянными ионными штормами. Корабли обходили стороной этот сектор. А он, в свою очередь, обрастал легендами и страшными историями. Материя Вселенной — чем бы она ни была — плавала в космосе разноцветными тряпками, напоминающими северное сияние.  
Джеймс Кирк мечтал увидеть это место. И теперь он, не дыша, всматривался в обзорный экран. Пайк известными маршрутами, вырубив истерические вопли приборов о космическом излучении, выводил корабль на орбиту.  
— Здесь невозможна телепортация. Мы будем приземляться.  
— Целая планета. Господи, — Кирк закусил губу, наблюдая оранжевый пустынный гигант с обломками лун на орбите. — Как мы найдем его?  
— Есть только одно место, где он может быть, — Пайк нахмурился. — Наверное.  
Корабль со всей силы тряхнуло. Из подпространства, словно жуки, вылезали корабли Вайкена.  
— Черт!  
— Посадка будет тяжелой, — хмыкнул Пайк. — Прости, красотка, — и ушел в пике.

Джим провалился в темноту, словно в кроличью нору. Он больно ударился копчиком и зашипел, переворачиваясь со спины на бок. В нос ударил застоявшийся запах и пыль. Джим чихнул, закашлялся и вновь выругался. Последние метры от корабля до пещеры, на которую указал Пайк он буквально полз под обстрелом. Крис остался прикрывать вход.  
— Найду, вытащу за уши.  
— Совершенно нелогично. Вы не настолько сильны, чтобы сделать это, — раздался спокойный голос.  
— Ты! — Джим открыл глаза и попытался разглядеть что-нибудь в темноте. Он моргнул. Светлячки, повсюду были светлячки. Они не двигались, словно облепили стены.  
— Я прошу прощения, что вызвал беспокойство. Я бы вернул корабль. Не стоило преследовать.  
— Да что ты понимаешь, дубина, — Кирк сел.  
— В некоторых вопросах, насколько я мог изучить, совершенно ничего.  
— Зачем? — шатаясь Кирк сначала встал на четвереньки. — К черту! Вставай, наша помощь нужна Крису. Где мой корабль?  
— Джим.  
— Черт тебя подери! — Кирку удалось подняться на ноги.  
— Это мой дом, Джим. Он звал меня.  
— Ты арманоид.  
— Это оболочка.  
— Ты мне это потом расскажешь. А пока…  
— Так, там стало слишком жарко, — к ним ввалился Пайк. — Вы секретничайте. Я отдышусь. Лазер должен перезарядиться.  
— Отсюда есть другой выход.  
— Приятно слышать, — саркастически ответил Джим. Он обернулся: глаза привыкли к темноте, и он стал лучше видеть. Кирк подошел к Пайку и сел рядом с ним. — Раз у нас есть время, выкладывай.  
— Когда-то Вулкан процветал, — начал арманоид.  
— Угу, а потом все жители планеты взяли и разом исчезли. Я знаю историю, — вздохнул Джим.  
— Я читал ваше изложение истории, — спокойно сказал арманоид. Он сел на камень и сложил руки на коленях. Теперь Кирк отчетливо видел его. Джиму показалось, что арманоид пристально смотрит на него, возможно, даже сканирует в поисках повреждений — это вполне в его духе.  
— А у вас, — Кирк взмахнул рукой, обводя пространство, — другая версия событий?  
— У нас объективная картина. До определенного момента, — арманоид запрокинул голову. — Триста лет назад одно земное грузовое судно ионным штормом выбросило в пространство Вулкана. Это был первый контакт наших планет. Нам показалось интересной ваша раса. Определенно воины. Физически сильные, как и мы. В чем-то даже превосходящие нас, ведь у вулканцев есть потребности в дыхании, размножении, пище. Земляне, казалось, были выше этого. Это было, — он замолчал, будто выбирал из своего словаря подходящее определение, — интригующе. Потом случилось еще два контакта и одна дипломатическая миссия. Относительно друг друга наши планеты располагались практически идеально, и у обеих сторон было ценное, стоящее обмена. Объективно сложно сказать, когда все началось. Когда правительство Земли определило для себя судьбу Вулкана. В день первого контакта или же через пятьдесят четыре года сотрудничества. Но ваша раса, ваша высшая каста, как они себя называли, сочли нас неугодными, грязными. И Вулкану был выдвинут ультиматум. Мы должны были согласиться стать земной колонией. Это несколько грубое определение, но, в общем и целом, верное.   
Джим закрыл ладонями лицо.  
— Это был не самый лучший период нашей истории, — вздохнул он.  
— Да, как я говорил, я прочитал вашу версию событий, — арманоид наклонил голову к плечу.   
— Евгенические войны закончились победой идеи о контроле над геномом человека. Это до сих пор кажется выигрышным путем, — Кирк растерянно посмотрел на своего помощника. — Уже на уровне зачатия человечество может избавиться от множества проблем. Но планету лихорадило знатно, это да, — он вздохнул. — Мы не сразу пришли к мирному пути. Но мы избежали и повторения Спарты.  
— Пережив не одно десятилетие тотальной тирании, — мягко встрял арманоид.  
— Да, — Кирк нервно облизал губы. — Ты хочешь сказать, что, в конце концов, Земля уничтожила Вулкан?  
— Она попыталась. И одному из земных правителей это почти удалось. Хан Нуньен Сингх, знаковая личность в вашей истории. Но не самая дальновидная, надо заметить. Потому что даже ваша высшая раса не могла просчитать все. Земляне видели в нас ученых, принявших обет отречения от эмоций. Земляне не учли, что мы раса бывших воинов.  
— И вы сделали что?   
— Мы отреклись от наших тел, спрятав самое ценное, что было у нас.  
— Вашу память?  
— Наши личности, наш дух, наши знания. Мы называем это катрой.  
Джим покачал головой.  
— Слишком много откровений для одного дня, — он сглотнул и попытался встать. — Давай, остальное ты мне расскажешь на корабле.  
Внезапно арманоид оказался рядом — скорости его движений после такой заварушки можно было только позавидовать.  
— Хорошо, Джим, — арманоид подхватил его под руку, Пайк поддержал с другой стороны. — Нужно выбираться отсюда.  
Кирк кивнул:  
— Возможно, на поверхности нас поджидают громилы Вайкена. Если кто-то остался. У нас у всех была не очень мягкая посадка.  
— Думаю, мы решим эту проблему, — уверенно сказал арманоид. Он почти тащил на себе Джима. Тот, усиленно хромая, пытался идти сам. Пайк подстраховывал.  
— А потом мы разберемся, что делать со всем этим. Если кто-то узнает… Я начинаю задумываться о роли Вайкена в этой истории.  
— Он марионетка. Не сомневаюсь, что культ земного превосходства заглох со временем.  
— Сменил штаб-квартиру? — хмыкнул Джим.  
— Определенно.  
— Я только одного не понимаю, — пыхтя и внутренне содрогаясь при виде лестницы, сказал Кирк. — Если в тебе помещена эта катра, ну то есть ты не просто списанная с кого-то личность.  
— Я единственный в своем роде.  
Пайк хмыкнул. Знакомый щелчок оповестил, что лазер перезарядился.  
— Ну да, ну да, — улыбнулся Кирк. — В общем, у тебя же должно быть имя.  
— Оно у меня и есть.  
— Так какого черта ты все это время… — начал возмущаться Джим, но ударился пальцами о ступеньку и зашипел от боли. Что-то внутри арманоида щелкнуло (как будто вздохнул), он остановился и подхватил Кирка на руки.  
— Я полагал, что тебе необходим ритуал зачитывания имен из справочника. Судя по моим наблюдениям, — арманоид говорил совершенно спокойно, будто рассуждал о сводках ионных штормов, — это на семьдесят пять процентов улучшило процесс погружения в сон. Я читал, что некоторые люди перед сном считают овец… — почувствовав, что Джим мелко трясется, арманоид остановился и активировал медицинский трикодер: по всем параметрам Кирк был в норме относительно той ситуации, в которой они оказались. Из банка данных выскочило сведение — сокращение мышц при сдерживаемом смехе.  
— Ты… ты… — Джим пытался отдышаться и успокоиться. Арманоид отметил общее повышение температуры и покраснение кожных покровов на лице.   
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Спок, меня зовут Спок, Джим.


End file.
